


那些年，我们一起追的男孩

by vangoths



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangoths/pseuds/vangoths
Summary: 大学校园暧昧之类的
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Kudos: 3





	那些年，我们一起追的男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 标题搞笑的

坐在学校草场边的树荫下，Graham 盘腿垫着画板。陪他出来写生的 Damon 则坐在他旁边在笔记本里涂鸦。Graham 咬着下唇稍微皱着眉头，笔尖在纸上挥舞，形成漂亮的形状。他沉默在自己的世界里，几乎差点忘了 Damon 的存在。

过了快一个钟头他才转头向 Damon 问道：”你画什么呀？”

“没什么。” Damon 顺手把纸张皱成一团。

“给我看看嘛。” Graham 拿过纸团，顺开便看了一眼。“你这画的是我吗？真么画得这么丑啊。我的眼睛哪有这么小。。。”

“谁说画的是你了。” Damon 把纸抢回塞进了自己的书包。

Graham 正开口回应，而被一个陌生的女生打断了话。

“是 Graham 吗？你的朋友让我交给你的。”

Graham 从她手里接过了一个红色的信封。“谢了。”

Damon 瞄准 Graham 手里的信封，顺应抢了过来。

“干什么呢？” Graham 骂道。

“是哪位给你写的情书呢？” Damon 把信封打开。Graham 没继续说什么，只是翻了个白眼。

“呃，还真是给你写情书了。我说你那个朋友怎么这么肉麻啊。” Damon 把信还给 Graham。 嘴里是这么说，心里却嘀咕了一下，感到一丝丝妒忌。Alex这个人还真是讨厌。

Graham 速读了信的内容，脸颊开始透红。

Damon 看到他的朋友这样的反应，不禁口问道：“你不会是真的喜欢他吧？”

“你别问了，我不知道。”

“他有什么好的，我比他好几十倍呢。你要找男朋友也该找像我这样的。。。”

“哎呀，不是叫你不要说了嘛。” Graham 现在脸红得跟龙虾似的。

他沉默太久了一会，Damon 怕是说错话了，急忙说道：“你不要生气嘛，我逗你玩的。好了好了，我不说了。”

当 Graham 还是一字不言，Damon 轻轻扯了一下他的袖子。“你骂我也好，也不要这样不说话呀。”

“我没生气啦。” 

“我请你喝咖啡赔罪好吧。” 

Graham 的嘴角稍微往上崛起。他那轻轻的微笑像清晨的阳光。好美，好温暖。

***

Graham 生日当天，Damon 站在他房门前等着给他个惊喜。

过了几分钟，Graham 从早课回来，Damon 扑向他，喊了：“生日快乐！” 

“呀！你不是现在在上课吗？”

“想给你个惊喜嘛。” Damon 从身后拿出了他买给 Graham 的一套水彩。

“我就想买这个！你怎么知道的。”

“你有什么是我不知道的。” Damon 亲了一下 Graham 的脸颊。“二十大寿，今晚我们一起去庆祝吗？” 

“这。。。” Graham 顺手把头发弄乱。“我和 Alex 说好了今晚去庆祝。不然你也一块来？”

“不了。我不想坏了你俩的。” Damon 假笑了一下，希望 Graham 没察觉。

他好朋友的眉头间皱了也不过一秒，不过 Damon 能感觉到他的失望。实话说，Damon 自己也很失望。从小一路以来都是 Damon 给 Graham 庆祝的生日。

“对不起。。。” Graham 说。

“你到什么歉呀。改天我再给你庆祝也不迟。” 

“谢谢你。” 

Damon 紧紧拥抱他的朋友。“你我之间还说什么谢啊。你开心就好。你开心，我就开心。” 如果你像我喜欢你一样喜欢我，我会更开心，他没说。

***

独自喝酒本就凄凉。独自喝酒当你知道你喜欢的人正在和另一个喜欢他人玩闹，更是凄凉。

他也不知道自己对 Graham 的喜欢纯粹是多年如兄弟一般的友谊还是什么别的。也许是也许不是。总之呢，Graham 不在的时候什么都难受。

难受可能是酒精在作怪。

Damon 记得第一次和 Alex 真正交流是当他刚转到了 Goldsmiths。那时他去 Graham 的房间找他，Alex 正好从房间出来。

“你是 Damon 对吧。我们在派对上见过的，没机会做介绍。我是 Alex。” Alex 伸出了手，手指有些冰凉。他的手比 Damon 的大，人长得也比 Damon 高，Damon 须抬头望着他。

Damon 啃出一句：“哦，你好。”

“你来找 Graham 吧。他之前常跟我提起你。”

“是吗？”

当时他对 Alex 的第一印象也没什么不好的，就个子高，被刘海遮住大半的脸到还挺帅的。

只是 Graham 和 Alex 待在一块的时间也越来越多了，Damon 都开始怀疑 Graham 已经把他给忘了。他们不是躲在校园的角落里一起抽烟就是到音乐室一起弹钢琴。弹钢琴本来就是 Damon 的东西，Alex 这样来抢他的风头也太不讲道理了。Damon 渐渐看 Alex 越看越讨厌。

“讨厌！” Damon 呵了一声，啤酒从手中的瓶里洒了出来。

***

他们坐在学校的咖啡店里，桌上有两杯还冒着烟的咖啡。

“和我分享分享，昨晚你们都搞什么去啦。”

“也没什么啦。” Graham 回道，“就泡了吧。” 

“你跟 Alex 跳舞了？”

“我跟 Alex 跳舞有什么好稀奇的？” Graham 又朝他翻了个白眼。“神经病。”

“没有没有。别这么小气嘛。”

“是谁小气了。”

Damon 向 Graham 吐了舌头，但心里知道 Graham 说得其实一点也没错。

下课后，Damon 在走廊里恰巧碰见 Alex。妈呀，他这运气简直太衰了。他正转身要走，Alex 叫了他一声。

“你有看到 Graham 吗？” Alex 问。

“你找他干嘛？”

“不管你的事。我只是要知道你有没有见到他而已。”

“你有本事就自己找呗。” 出口的话是刻薄了一点，但 Damon 真的没心情理他。

“你人好友善哦，难怪 Graham 这么喜欢跟你做朋友。” Alex 翻了白眼。“你咋就这样讨厌我啊。嗨，算了，不用你帮忙。”

被 Alex 这样说， Damon 心里是有一点不好受， 毕竟他也不是成日这样冷情冷面。算了，算了，Alex 还用他管。

他直走了转左，Graham 恰好从前方的教室里走了出来。

“Gra！” 他快步走到 Graham 面前。“Alex 找你。”

“哦，知道了。我就去找他。”

“等等，今晚我去图书馆念书，你陪我一块好吗？”

Graham 用充满了疑问的眼神打量了他一下。“去图书馆？在这里快念了两个学期我还是头一次听你说要去图书馆。”

“就是因为没去过，所以才要去嘛。”

“你今天怎么那么奇怪？” 

“哪有。。。你想多了。”

晚上十点半，他们坐在图书馆的角落，Graham 在静静作画，而 Damon 则在发呆，时不时偷瞄 Graham 在做什么。书是 Damon 随便从架子上摘下来的一本，书面上的字句在他眼前形成了模糊。他其实也没必要来图书馆，只是要借口让 Graham 过来陪他，不然 Graham 不知道又要跟 Alex 搞什么鬼了。

“我看你没在读吧。”

Damon 惊了一下，没察觉 Graham 在旁边盯着他，也不知道盯了多久。

“哦。在这里很难专心。”

“这么安静你也不能专心。你到底是想怎样？”

“我们回房间读吧。”

“你这个人真麻烦。” Graham 唠叨，却还是吧东西收拾了起来。

在 Damon 的房间里，他坐在书桌，Graham 坐在床上。床在书桌后面，Damon 没法一直偷瞄 Graham，只好专心读书。

一个小时后，他伸了个懒腰，转头发现 Graham 睡着在床上。他的眼镜歪了，嘴唇稍微打开。平日常见他皱着眉头，他睡着的状态则是放松平静。

Damon 轻轻把几丝头发从 Graham的眼睛扫开。Graham 慢慢眨开了双眼。

“啊。。。几点了？”

“快十二点了。”

“我累了。我回房间睡吧。我明天还有早课。”

“那你回吧。” Damon 把他送到门口，亲了他一下。“晚安。谢谢你陪我。”

“晚安。你也别太夜睡了。”

“知道了，妈。”

“真是的。” Graham 却不禁的笑了。

Damon 看着 Graham 的背影在楼梯口消失，才进回房间。他倒在床上，床垫还有 Graham 留下的余温和他淡淡的洗发精的味道。

Damon 在自己的房间里叫给他自己一个人听：“Graham Coxon，我喜欢你！”

***

夜深人静，他们回到了草场的同样一个角落。手里握着酒瓶，两人都不说话，两人都能听到对方的呼吸声。

Damon 用食指指了天空，“你看，流星。” 

“哪有啊？” Graham 望着天说。

“有。”

“没有啦。你是不是醉了。”

“许个愿吧。” 

Graham 摇头，好笑地看着他，“你先吧。”

“好。” Damon 闭上双眼许了个愿。

“许什么愿了？”

“你先许了我再告诉你。”

Graham 也许愿。他的脸蛋在月光下显得特别柔和。

“你许了什么愿？” Graham 问。

突然间想说的话都卡在喉咙了。他可以感受到 Graham 疑问的眼神正监视着他，他却不敢跟 Graham 对眼。告白这么尴尬还是头一回。

“Gra，你。。。愿意跟我在一起吗？” Damon 感觉自己的脸立刻发热。

“什么？” Graham 问，他的脸颊也一样开始透红。

“我许的愿就是。。。就是要和你在一起。我真的喜欢你。” Damon 莫名有一点想哭的感觉。

“Day，” Graham 也不敢直视他的脸。

“你知道吗，其实我跟你许了一样的愿。”


End file.
